


Animals like me don't talk anyway

by tieanoosearoundmymind



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ryden, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieanoosearoundmymind/pseuds/tieanoosearoundmymind
Summary: This is a little fluffy one-shot/warm up based on the song "The Calendar" by Panic! at the Disco.Brendon doesn't want Ryan to leaveTakes place in Fever Era





	

Ryan was lying in bed with Brendon next to him. They weren't talking they just lied there shirts off breathing heavy after making out with each other. Brendon felt a tear drop down his cheek. He started to cry softly.  
"Brendon" Ryan said worried  
Brendon rolled over and snuggled up to his boyfriend.  
"Ryan please don't leave" Brendon sobbed  
Ryan sighed  
"There's nothing worse then knowing how this summers gonna end" Ryan muttered  
Brendon sat up and looked at Ryan  
"I need you" he said fully sobbing now  
"I really do"  
"Fuck god I'm sorry"  
Brendon wiped his tears away and tried to compose himself.  
"Baby if you don't let it out you're gonna let it eat you away" Ryan said  
Brendon started crying again and Ryan kissed him.  
"Brendon you are a beautiful talented man you don't need me, you're gonna do amazing things I promise, but we have to do what makes us happy"  
Brendon looked at him  
"I thought I made you happy" he said  
"Of course you do, but I've always wanted to be a musician and I want to do it my way so please let me go"  
Brendon lied back down  
"If you leave this band then I lose you, as a friend, as a boyfriend, and as a bandmate"  
Ryan looked down.  
"You could still be my boyfriend" Ryan said  
"We both know long distance doesn't work, especially when the other person leaves" Brendon said  
Ryan looked down and realized what he had to do.  
"Brendon stop" Ryan said  
"W-what"  
"This isn't gonna work and I'm not gonna break my back and you shouldn't break yours trying to make something that's hopeless try to work"  
"Summers on its deathbed and so is this relationship"  
A tear fell down Brendon's cheek and landed on the floor.  
"But I love you"  
"I loved you too" Ryan said  
Brendon put his shirt on and ran out of the hotel room.  
Ryan watched as the door slammed and he sobbed and fell down onto the carpet.  
"I'm sorry" he screamed  
"I love you"  
Ryan screamed into his hands everything hurt, his head his heart, everything.  
"I'm always gonna be in love with you"


End file.
